Lorna Dane
Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris, is a class 4 mutant who possesses the power to generate and manipulate magnetic fields. Lorna is also the daughter of Erik Lehnsherr, the girlfriend of Marcos Díaz, a former member of the Hellfire Club and a member of the Mutant Underground. She is now inside the Hellfire Club getting information for the Underground to stop the Club’s destructive plans. Biography ''The Gifted Early life Lorna's step-father was a pilot who died in a plane crash, her biological father was a "king" in the Hellfire Club. Unbeknowst to her Lorna had actually met her biological father in her childhood but thought he was just a friend of her mother's. After her parents death she was taken in by her aunt. When she was 13 years old Lorna's father delivered to her a metal amulet for her birthday which she has kept into adult hood. Four years after the disappearance of both the X-Men and the Brotherhood, Lorna attended a pro-mutant rally which found itself threatened by anti-mutant "Purifiers". As a result, six of the Purifiers "accidentally" fell off a highway overpass - actually shoved by Lorna, using her powers to violently defend the protestors. Lorna was arrested after the incident, but got a light sentencing due to her age, and by pleading mental instability due to her bi-polar disorder, with the judge going easy on her because he had a sister with the same condition. Instead, Lorna got a lighter psychiatric sentence to Lakeview Mental Hospital. While there, she was visited by a mysterious woman named Evangeline, herself a mutant, who explained that the X-Men were trying to set up a "Mutant Underground". Lorna initially scoffed that the X-Men were just an urban legend but nonetheless she eventually agreed to the offer. Lorna soon met fellow mutant John Proudstar and the two went on to form the Mutant Underground to try and protect mutants from the Sentinel Services. Lorna went on to help save mutants from being taken away and even helped turn the lives of some of them around. At some time, she had taken Eclipse under her wing and taught him to embrace his powers. The two of them then went on to form a relationship after they found that their joint powers could create an aurora. "eXposed" In eXposed, Polaris, Eclipse, and Thunderbird tracked down a mutant fugitive named Blink to an abandoned workshop in Atlanta. She and Eclipse introduced themselves as Lorna and Marcos. Initially apprehensive, Blink settled down after they explained that they were mutants as well, with Polaris demonstrating her control over magnetism by yanking the steel stapler out of Blink's hand. Unfortunately, they were forced to take cover within the workshop as officers of the Atlanta Police Department surrounded the building. After using an electro magnetic pulse to kill the lights, she and Thunderbird took cover on the wall, observing the police as they pulled up. Polaris stepped out in front of the window, and gestured her hands in a downward motion, which sent out am electromagnetic wave so powerful that it took out the police cruisers engines, lights and sirens. Because of this, a hailstorm of bullets were fired into the workshop. As she took cover behind the wall, Polaris instructed Thunderbird to find another way out while she held off law enforcement. Polaris used her abilities once more to disable the cops and halt the firing bullets. With the police applying pressure, Eclipse came to her rescue, emitting a blinding light from his hands, which in return both stunned the police and provided Polaris with the opportunity to escape. As Polaris, Eclipse, Thunderbird, and Blink made their way back to the getaway vehicle, Marcos is shot from behind which sent Lorna into a fury of blind rage. She attacked the shooting officer with great force, using her abilities to slam him against a dumpster multiple times. While she made quick work of the solo officer, she was unprepared for the back up that followed. Polaris was tazed, taken to the ground, and arrested, forcing Thunder, Eclipse, and Blink to leave without her. Following her arrest, Lorna was taken to the mutant wing of the Garland Detention Center, where she was imprisoned within a transparent and plastic cell. Reed Strucker, a mutant prosecutor, entered the cell to inform her that she was being charged with the attempted murder of two officers as well as the illegal use of her abilities. Reed offered her a reduced sentence in exchange for her cooperation, but Lorna claimed to have nothing to offer. She was walking through the rain when an officer randomly fired at her, or so her story went. However, with documented information pertaining to Lorna, and her affiliation to the Mutant Underground, Reed knew better than to take Lorna for her word. She and her associates had aided and abetted hundreds if not thousands of mutant fugitives. Taking into consideration the severity of her charges, Reed claimed that he was merely trying to help her. He reiterated her charges of attempted murder. With her ability to control magnetism, Lorna lightly pulled on the screws embedded in Reed's knee after an old sports injury. If she wanted to, she could tear out the screws, and show him what attempted murder truly looked like. All this to prove a point; that if she wanted those officers dead, they would be. There was a factor that Lorna was not aware of though. Reed pulled her medical exam from a folder. What Lorna read shook her to her core. She had a big decision to make. Angered by this recent development, Lorna lashed out, and in a great display of power, shattered the lights, broke a window, and cracked her cell with It later being revealed that the contents of her medical exam showed that she was pregnant. "rX" Polaris is brought to Lakewood County Jail Where she is given a "flea collar" on her neck which keeps her from using her powers. The other inmates also jeer at her for being a mutant. Polaris attempts to use her magnetic powers on the metal bar but triggers the collar, causing her pain and knocking her down. Another inmate then warns her that mutants don't survive long in Lakewood. As the day goes on Lorna continues to be harassed. She does however notice another mutant with bright white skin and tries to make friends with her to no avail. Later Lorna showers and the black dye comes out of her hair, revealing her hair's true green color underneath much to the inmates shock. In the prison yard, a prisoner tells Polaris that mutants in the prison work for her. She tries to intimidate Polaris, but Lorna however isn't impressed and threatens her back. Before she can walk away, one of the woman's henchmen jumps her. The woman kicks Polaris in the stomach after noting that Polaris is pregnant. Polaris however determined to protect her unborn child fights through the pain from the collar and manages to use her powers to toss a table at the woman. The others pile on her but Polaris is taken away and put in solitary confinement much to her dismay. "eXodus" While being held in a cell in Fulton County Jail, Lorna was visited by Agent Jace Turner. He threatened that he was going to take down the Mutant Underground, beginning with her "baby daddy". However he noted that her cooperation could get her visitation rights, in exchange, that would allow her to see Marcos and their child, and avoid someplace much worse than prison. Baffled that she would still remain behind bars, she turned away from him in disgust as Turner urged her to think about the offer, as if they managed to do it without her, she would have no cards left. As a helpless Lorna sat on her cell floor, she looked at the metal objects adorning her small cell. Looking at the metal door, she was overcome by the idea of using her powers, despite the collar on her neck, to break herself out from the cell. Reassuring herself that she could do it, Lorna stood up and prepared to use her powers. Fighting through the excruciating pain caused by her collar and using all her willpower along with blood gushing from her nose, Lorna managed to rip open the door. She managed to crawl out, but the guard arrived just as she passed out. "eXit strategy" Agent Turner escorted Lorna to a cell next to Strucker, who she only knew as her prosecutor. Lorna relished in the idea that Reed was headed to the same place she was. Reed however explained the situation and his contact with Marcos and claimed they needed to stick together and told her that he was working with Eclipse. Lorna however was still hesitant to trust him. Later Reed tried to explain himself and his situation to Polaris, telling her about how he discovered his own children were mutants and that their struggle had opened his eyes, and proceeded to apologize to Lorna. Lorna however sarcastically congratulated him on figuring out he was on the wrong side and pointed out all the families and lives the people he had worked for and by extension himself had ruined and if he wanted forgiveness he should ask them. In the morning, Polaris and Reed were loaded onto the bus. However their transport soon came under attack as a team of the Mutant Underground consisting of Thunderbird, Eclipse, Blink, Dreamer, Caitlin, the Strucker Twins, and Harry. Reed convinced Polaris that this may be their opportunity to escape and that they need to work together to which she agreeded. When Turner ordered the Reed and Lorna be moved to a more secure location they removed Polaris’ collar. She and Reed then attacked the guards. However one of the guards managed to get the upper hand and knock them down. However thanks to Thunderbird knocking out Pulse who was using his powers to keep the mutants from using theirs. Lorna under Reeds insistence takes the screws from his injured knee and uses them to take out the guards. The two reunite with with the group and escape from the area. "boXed in" Polaris, Eclipse, Thunderbird Caitlin and Reed went into an abandoned lot to retrieve the untraceable getaway cars they had left nearby. John stopped briefly however to explain to them that Pulse was responsible for them losing their powers at the warehouse district. Lorna and Marcos were in disbelief as they were all under the impression that he died two years ago at the relocation facility. Before they could discuss the subject more John then heared an incoming Sentinel Services drone. Marcos volunteered to draw it away while John, Caitlin and Reed headed back to Headquarters. Lorna decided to help Marcos and joined him. Lorna and Marcos drew the drone away as planned though they struggled with taking it down. Lorna at first attempted to reach it on her own with her powers but it was to far out of range. Fortunately When Marcos pointed out that it was above the car, Lorna came up with an idea. She pulled off the rear view mirror and levitated it just outside the car allowing Marcos to then shoot his plasma beams at it, which reflected off the mirror and destroyed the drone. Lorna and Marcos then expressed how much they loved one another and shared a passionate kiss. When the coast seemed clear Marcos took advantage of the time to address the fact that she was pregnant with their child and asked of the babies wellbeing. Lorna admitted that while she had indeed been through a lot, the baby seemed okay by all accounts as she could feel it in a similar fashion to her being able to feel metal or electricity. Marcos asked Lorna if she was happy and Lorna told him that while imprisoned she thought a lot about bringing a baby like theirs into the world they currently live in. Marcos however could not wait to be a father and as their hands touch, just like before, they created a small aurora borealis. Lorna then decided that If it was a girl she would name her "Aurora" in reference to the aurora borealis they create when they touch while Marcos suggested the name "Rory" if the baby was in fact a boy, Lorna laughed hysterically and decides against it however. This much needed moment of peace and levity was interrupted however when they arrived at a roadblock set up by Agent Turner and Sentinel Services. While Marcos wanted to find another route, Lorna demanded that they he keep going taking control of the car and proceeded towards the roadblock at high speed before listening to Marcos protest to stop the car. Abruptly doing so and getting out the car Lorna made quick work of the two agent backing Turner before disarming him of his gun and kidnapping him with the goal of getting answers. Lorna and Marcos took Agent Turner to an abandoned warehouse, where she placed him up against a wall and magnetically wrapped a piece of rebar around his neck, and giving Agent Turner a collar of his own. Lorna then began to tighten it to the point where Turner could just barely breathe worry Marcos who pointed out the dangers that will certainly follow with them abducting a Sentinel Services agent. However, Lorna wanted to seize the opportunity to figure out what Sentinel Services did to Pulse and pointed out that If they found a way to turn mutants against each other, then the Underground will not stand a chance. Lorna also reminded Marcos that Augustus was John's best friend and If they can turn him, then any mutant can be turned. As further reassurance, Lorna informed Marcos that they were indeed going to try to turn her as well. Marcos then demanded to know why Pulse was working the convoy. Agent Turner explained that not all mutants were terrorist like the Mutant Underground seemingly was, but he and Lorna did not believe this for a second. When Lorna accuseed them of committing genocide, Agent Turner laughed, telling them that his actions stemmed from the July 15th, also known as 7/15 incident. Marcos however pointed out, that 7/15 was the actions of only a few mutants, not all and despite political claims people died on both sides during catastrophic event. Turner however beloved that in the end nobldy had to die at all and claimed he was not going to apologize for trying to stop mutant violence. Marcos questioned the logic on how he could fight violence with more violence as 7/15 originally started out as a peaceful protest. However much to Lorna and Marcos surprise Turner revealed that the so called “peaceful protest” killed Turner's daughter Grace that day who was only 7. Stunned by this reveal Lorna called Marcos over to remind him that they must remain focused and that while she did feel sympathy for Turners lost 7/15 changed the world which resulted in thousands dead, Relentless mutant persecution all across the country, and that they had lost loved ones as well. They could not afford to show weakness as they wer now fighting for every mutant that could be turned into a weapon which Marcos agreeed was a fight worth fighting but he did not think Turner would provide them with any useful information. Lorna then came up with the idea to take the information from him by calling Sonya to inform her that they kidnapped Agent Turner and that they needed her help. Agent Turner informed Lorna that she was I enough trouble as it was and adding the kidnapping of a federal agent would only make things worse for them and told them that their only wise move was to let him go and hope for the best. Lorna claimed she willing to make him a deal however on the condition that she would let him go if he told them the truth about Pulse and the secret detention facilities that he previously mentioned. Turner claimed however that they were only kept secret to protect them from people like them and told them he had no intention of telling them what was done to Pulse. Although Lorna then told him, he did not have to as Dreamer arrived with Blink via portal. Unfortunately, just behind them was both Sentinel Services and Atlanta PD, who demand they surrender. Sentinel Services surrounded the warehouse where Polaris, Eclipse, Blink and Dreamer were holding Agent Turner hostage. Agent Turner warned Dreamer as she approached that using her powers on him was an assault against a federal officer. , Dreamer replied that he wouldn’t feel a thing as she exhaled pink smoke into his face. With Sentinel Services moving in, Lorna bought Sonya more time by launching rebar out the window at the agents, forcing them to momentarily retreat. While looking through his memories, Dreamer saw his most recent encounters with Polaris, as well as his memories involving a courthouse, the same symbol John saw on Pulse, and a group of mutant files, one of which was titled "Hound". Unfortunately, with Sentinel Service moments away from invading the warehouse after throwing in tear gas, Polaris ripped Dreamer away from Turner before she could restore his memories, leaving him in a state of pain and confusion. At Headquarters, Lorna, Marcos and Sonya convened with John and Reed. Sonya drew several well detailed illustrations of what she could recall seeing in Agent Turner's mind. Noting it was hazy, but Turner definitely knew Pulse and that there was a building, documents, and a logo. While Reed was just as unfamiliar with the logo as everyone else, John remembered seeing the logo branded on Pulse's arm. Fortunately, Reed did recognize one of Sonya's drawings. He identified it as being the Baton Rouge Federal Building. Noting some people Mutants he prosecuted were transferred there, but they disappeared soon thereafter. "got your siX" Lorna requested a demonstration of power from Naya, one of the new arrivals. She possessed the ability to control and manipulate water. After destroying a vase, Lorna signed Naya up for training. Caitlin interrupted to asks what Lorna's intentions were with training them. Lorna revealed that she planed on training them for combat given that they were faced with constant persecution much to Caitlin's shock. Lorna, John, Reed, Marcos, Sonya, Shatter and Sage gathered around to discuss their plan of breaking into the federal building as their mission was no longer just about hiding mutants and that they were now taking the fight to the enemy, making it a matter of survival. It was revealed that some of Reed's cases had been transferred to Baton Rouge. Where there was a judge named James Kresge who dealt with most of Reed's cases. Although it was rare and all they told according to Reed was that some of his cases were being prosecuted under a special federal program. Marcos was concerned with getting past the wall to the files, which he planned on Clarice getting them to. Only for John to reveal that Clarice had left the station. Having eavesdropped on their entire discussion, Andy volunteered to get them through the wall, as he could do it faster than Marcos, who claimed he could cut through it. Lorna later convened in the lobby with Lauren Wes, Naya, and Skyler in the lobby for training. She told them that in the real world, they would be fighting for keeps, so the same rules applied during training. Skyler was the first to step forward as Lorna grabbed a hammer from a toolbox and asks if he is ready before launching the hammer in his direction. Prepared for the attack, Skyler was able to repel the hammer. Wes volunteered to go next up, creating an illusion in the shape of flowers to appear in place of Lorna's metal tools. While the others were amused, this angered Lorna, who scolded Wes for his childish behavior as he failed to grasp the dangers they would face. Lauren then came forward as it was her turn. Although, she was prepared for whatever Lorna has to throw at her, Caitlin suddenly walked in and stepped in front of Lauren.Openly opposing Lorna's dangerous training methods. Despite Lauren begging her mother to participate in the training session, Caitlin refused and told Lauren to come with her. Lorna later got a call from Marcos as he arrived at the Federal building with Reed and Andy to tell her that the courthouse was more protected than initially thought and that they had to find a new entry point. Andy thought he could get them in through the parking garage of the building next door as it shared a wall with the courthouse. Lorna told Marcos to be careful before saying that she loved him. Lorna then ran into Caitlin who understood that she was trying to help the kids. However Caitlin believed that the idea was to give the kids a future. Lives after the fighting was over. While Lorna expressed that it was a nice thought, Lorna explained that as mutants they would very likely be fighting for the rest of their lives. Something Caitlin did not want for Andy and Lauren. Lorna told Caitlin that Andy and Lauren's powers were incredible and beyond what they normally see. Caitlin stated that they still needed some kind of normalcy, but as far as Lorna was concerned, the station is their normalcy as persecuted mutants. Lorna, Caitlin, and Lauren were informed by John of an ambush set up by Sentinel Services to trap Marcos, Andy and Reed on their way back to the station. Despite getting away the first time, Lorna explained that the cops stopped them on their way to Baton Rouge and while they didn't find anything, the driver had lied and said he was going to Denver, so they were marked by the tollway cameras when spotted in Baton Rogue. With John failing to come up with a plan, Lauren devised a plan of her own, one that involved Wes creating one of his illusion. John and Caitlin stayed behind while Lorna, Lauren, and Wes headed out to save Marcos, Reed, and Andy from Sentinel Services' ambush. Polaris, Lauren and Wes arrived at a nearby stadium to get a skyline view of the roadblock being set up by police and Sentinel Services in preparation for Andy, Reed, and Eclipse's arrival. While on the phone with Eclipse, Polaris instructed him to tell the driver to keep going no matter what, and that they would handle the rest. Polaris then told Lauren that they were going to use her shields to get the truck through the roadblock. However whether or not Laurens shields were strong enough for a truck to drive over was a question that not even Lauren knew. Polaris told to focus and to forget about everything except the target. After that, everything was up to Wes. Agent Weeks made several request for them to pull the vehicle over, but as instructed, the driver kept going. As the truck neared the roadblock, Sentinel Services and Atlanta PD opened fire. Polaris electromagnetically halted the bullets being directed at the truck while Lauren formed a row of shields on the road, acting as a ramp, which propelled the truck clear over the roadblock. Wes then created an illusion of the truck going down two separate paths, all while cloaking the real truck that kept driving ahead. "eXtreme measures" ''To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added "eMergence" To be added Character traits Lorna is strong-willed, brave and loyal mutant. Lorna also suffers with depression and a mental illness which affects her moods on the occasions. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Polaris is an extremely powerful mutant who possesses magnetogenesis, magnetokinesis, ferrokinesis, etc. Whenever Polaris utilizes her powers; both of her hands glow greenish-black. **'Magnetogenesis:' Polaris can generate, create and project greenish-black magnetic fields from both her hands or her entire body. **'Magnetokinesis:' Polaris can manipulate magnetic fields. **'Ferrokinesis:' Polaris has telekinetic control over all forms of metal. Abilities *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Lorna is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant; as she able to to knock a Sentinel Services guard unconscious by kneeing him the head. She also knocked out a Trask employee by punching him in the face with a metal spoon wrapped around her hand. Weaknesses *'Non-Metallic Objects:' If Polaris is in an area with no metal; she is almost completely powerless. However, despite this, she is still highly athletic and capable of physically fighting others. Relationships *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto - Father. *Dawn - Daughter. *Mutant Underground **John Proudstar/Thunderbird - Friend and former team leader. **Marcos Díaz/Eclipse - Boyfriend and former teammate. **Sonya Simonson/Dreamer - Best friend and teammate; deceased. **Clarice Fong/Blink - Friend and former teammate. **Augustus/Pulse - Teammate turned unwilling enemy; deceased. **Pedro - Former teammate. *Hellfire Club **Esme Frost - Teammate. **Phoebe Frost - Teammate. **Sophie Frost - Teammate. **Tex/Fade - Teammate. **Sage - Teammate. **Andy Strucker - Teammate. Appearances/Actresses *The Gifted (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Emma Dumont ***Season One ****"eXposed" (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" ***Season Two ****"eMergence" Trivia *In the comics, Lorna Dane can control magnetism much like Magneto, who is her biological father. This has been confirmed in The Gifted series continuity. *In the comics, Lorna and Havok have a romantic relationship. *Emma Dumont revealed during 2018's Heroes & Villains fan fest panel that Polaris was initially going to be killed off in the pilot. *The green glow that appears when Polaris uses her powers is visually similar to the red glow used to portray Scarlet Witch' abilities in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. This similarity is notable because, in most incarnations of the characters, Scarlet Witch and Polaris are both daughters of Magneto. *In "dreaM" Lorna is wearing green headpiece a reference to her original headpiece from the comics *In the comics, Lorna doesn't have Bipolar Disorder, she does have a temper. Whenever she becomes very upset, her powers can become a rage. Gallery ''The Gifted'' Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The Gifted Polaris character poster.jpg 30595349-0788-4C77-B740-E42796CAED93.jpeg S2-Mutant-Vision-Poster-Polaris-Eclipse.jpg Polaris with her headpiece.jpg Videos Mutant Case Files Polaris Season 1 THE GIFTED See Also *Polaris //marvel.fandom.com/wiki/ Category:The Gifted characters Category:Mutants Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Love interest Category:Heroes Category:Class 4 mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Magnetism Generation Category:Characters with Magnetism Manipulation